Letters to Mexico
by MorphineGun12
Summary: Spain has talked North and South Mexico into beginning accepting letters from others. And knowing the two brothers, something is bound to happen...they're just not sure what.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hola to all of you out there! This is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just my OCs North and South Mexico.**

Just to clear this out first…España talked me into this, South embraced the idea completely. Since everyone else is doing this, Spain decided to do this for us, too, anyone can send South and I a letter.

Gracias for reading this,

And we hope to receive your letters! –South

North and South Mexico

**Please send the letters by review, any OC, country and reader can write to either North or South, they'll be sure to reply. **

**-Epic Hobbit-**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola,  
Baja California aqui! B.C.S told me you had a fight with España? Es verdad? If yes, over what?  
Ana (Baja California)_

Hola, Baja California! And the only fight I can think of is North arguing with España over the issues with the letters, but I'll let North explain more on that one. I'm glad to hear from you, though :) –South Mexico

The idiota tricked me! At least I think he did…but he tried to take my tequila away and _no-one_ touches my tequila…maldito España… But that's beside the point! Asi que that's what happened, my tequila and the letters. Gracias for writing to us, by the way. –North

_Hellooo_

My name is Jennifer-  
Jenny: Who the fuck cares?  
...and that's my grumpy alter ego Jenny. Wave to the people Jenny!  
Jenny: Shut up  
Anyways...I have one question for both South and North Mexico.  
1.) What do you think of America?  
2.) How long does it take to get a response?  
Jenny: Your questions suck.  
I know...*sigh*

-Jennifer And Jenny

(Jenny: Why does your name go first?!  
Me: I swear to god...you're just like Romano..)

How the hell do I respond to this?!-North

I don't know; but you still have to reply.-South

¡Esta bien! Uhh, hola, Jennifer…Jenny, who ever reads this, I guess. And to your first question: What do I think of America? …That damn gringo stole more than half of my land! He and I don't have the best relationship if you could call it that. But, damn it—he's okay…just okay, the kid's got guts, and you do see that every day…just don't tell him I said that. Thank you for writing to us. –North

Si, Señor America's fun to hang around with, he's just a bit too loud, but he's pretty neat. Sometimes I get to beat him at videogames! Answering your second question, Jennifer/Jenny, it takes Epic Hobbit about three days, if not less to update, it doesn't take her that long, really. And muchas gracias for your letter! –South

_Dear North and South Mexico, My name is Dante Winchester, and I was forced by my friend, Nevaeh, to check out this website. It's pretty awesome. I want to apologize for my country, America, taking away your land. I live in Texas, and it's a cool place. Nevaeh is wanting to know if you have any spare maracas laying around? She's.. Weird. I have to ask, do you guys have any brujas that need to be taken care of? Our work is slow.. gotta go Nevaeh is punching my face-_

Maracas? Of course we have maracas! That's all the tourists seem interested in nowadays: Maracas and sight-seeing, they think they can see everything in just a week, think again! You're not the only one forced to do something—trust me. And you don't have to apologize for America; he's…he's just America. You're from Texas…? *eye twitch* I'm glad Texas is alright, but I'm not going into details! And brujas? Have you checked the mountains? Although they don't like to be disturbed. –North

North can hold some grudges for a really long time, he just doesn't show it—that much. But, hola, Dante! How is Texas? Is he doing good? I hope he is, we miss him! And of the maracas…we have plenty! We could send some to you if you want, I'm sure your friend would like them as a present. Ah, si, the brujas, they haven't been an issue in a while, and usually it's North who sees them, but they've been around since Aztec Empire ruled, so maybe if something comes up, we could call you and Nevaeh to help :) –South

_Pruhun,_

_What is your relationship with Spain and Germany?_

Hey, Pruhun! Well, our relationship with Big Brother Spain is good, a few bumps in the road, the Revolution, the fall of our father, Aztec…but in the end, he's still a big brother. Not the best but certainly not the worst, in my opinion, I'm happy to have him as a brother just as I'm happy to have North as one. And Germany, he's a bit scary, just a bit, but he seems nice, I haven't seen him since the world meetings, so North and I don't really have a relationship with him that much. –South

I still haven't forgiven España that much for what he did to Aztec, but like South said he's still a big brother. Sure, he's always been there for us, but with the whole Revolution thing, I think we wore him out, it shook him pretty bad—we wouldn't see him for days afterwards and… *clears throat* anyways, with Germany? Not much to be said about him, I don't like him but I don't hate him, I'm just neutral (not as neutral as Switzerland), he's got a thing for order and it usually helps shutting everyone up at the world meetings, so if there's a relationship, it's a neutral one. –North


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the awesome reviews and letters :D I promise to update as soon as I can**

_Dear North and South Mexico,_

Hola, how are you both? I wish I could remeber more Spanish so it would he easier for you guys, but sadly, I remeber little.

So, what exactly is it like in Mexico? I've heard it is somewhat nice there.

Sincerely,  
Missouri or Misty Jones

Dear Missouri,

We're both good, gracias! And I didn't know you knew Spanish, but don't worry about it, with or without español, we'll still reply. What's it like here? It's pretty nice, in fact, putting all the bad stuff aside, it's a really nice place. I guess you described it well, Missouri, somewhat, but not at all bad and not at all good. Thank you for your letter! –South

It's hard to describe our country, Missouri, especially when it comes to us. We have a bit of issues with America and the people _in_ our country, but apart from that, it's a good place. My place is surrounded by mountains and some deserts, and South's is full of beaches and valleys. You can't really describe a country, it's like asking you to describe what it is like in America, you can think of everything and not be able to say it. –North

Whoa, hermano… -South

Tell no-one about this, South… *grumbles*

Anyways, muchas gracias for your letter, señorita, we really appreciate it! We hope to hear more from you in the future, Missouri~

-North and South Mexico


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear North und South Mexico:_

Guten tag. Ich bin Ludwig Beilschmidt. Also known as Germany. I know you  
remember me from WWI when I asked you to join me. We were supposed to be good  
commercial partners und you traded me for zhat idiot America. What happened?  
Hope we can catch up and make up for zhe lost time.

Greetings

Ludwig Beilschmidt  
Germany

Hola, Alemania,

Of course we remember you, we're sorry for not joining you, by the way—but we still helped…both sides, actually. But anyways, we're still good commercial partners, what are you talking about? Your beer for our tequila, and let's not forget the Legos (Denmark's also helping with that one). And you know America, he tends to take stuff away, actually we didn't have much of a choice _but_ to trade with him, but we're still trading the beer, right? –South

Remember, we were good commercial partners with you and your brother back when South and I were still New Spain, some of our population even have German heritage~  
How about you come over with Prussia and we can hang out a bar or something and actually make up for the lost time? –North

Gracias for writing to us, Germany, we'll see if we can meet up,

North and South Mexico


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear South und North Mexico:_

_KESESESESE! THE AWESOME ME SENDS YOU GREETINGS!_

_Forgive my un-awesome bruder for his stiffness! He certainly is not as_

_awesome as me! He told me about having some drinks with you! Say when and_

_where and I shall take my awesome presence there!_

_By the way, its been long since I've followed your last military training._

_You're still following my awesome routine and tactics? If not tell me so I can_

_train your army to be as awesome as mine kesesese!_

_Greetings_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt_

Dear Gilbert,

Oh, Alemania is alright, don't apologize for him, we all have a serious brother, like Rafael (North), he can be serious, except when you give him tequila, but you'll see that once we get to the bar. I haven't seen you since WWII, how have you been? Don't tell my brother, but North has been asking about you. Remember, I said nothing!

We'll see you soon,

South Mexico

Dear Gilbert,

True, it's been a while since you've followed our training, and about following your tactics…maybe. Our army does need a lot of working on since South and I are having trouble over here, sure, we can manage it, but it's kinda getting out of hand. And anyway, it's been a long time since I've seen you, I'm just going with your brother's suggestion to make up lost time so South and I decided to take you two to a bar here at our place.

I hope you can hold your liquor,

North Mexico


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola,_

_It's Texas or Eliso here...que pasa? Is everything good? Or...um, I tried to_

_get in touch so we could hang out before El Grito but no one answered and my_

_old Independence Day was a bit ago and I was just checking up on you seeing as_

_how I got a call from Veracruz that you where both drunk and I should talk to_

_the both of you but then I heard yelling and we got cut off..._

_Um, Bye,_

_Texas (Eliso) Jones_

Hola, Texas!

Due to North's momentarily absence, I shall write for the both of us. And si, everything's good, we just got back from a bar with Prussia and Germany and North had too much tequila. You should have seen him! Out of nowhere he challenged Prussia to a drinking contest and Germany and I lost count on how many shots they had when they both kind of lost it from there.  
I'm sorry if you couldn't get in touch, I think our boss cut our connection line or something, but for El Grito, we'd be happy if you could come over for it, and I hope you had a great time on your Independence Day. I was a bit sad about it, we miss you here, Eliso, but North locked himself in the tequila storage and didn't come out two days later. Aww, Veracruz is worrying about us, tell her that… -South

Eliso!

That damn gringo better be treating you right! *hic* And sure you can Grito…El…come over…for… I mean, come over for El Grito, either way. Just be sure to come over. And the yelling? Oh, that was our boss…apparently trying to improve the situation with us helps with yelling? Eh…  
*hic* Say hi to Veracruz for me and give her a big fat kiss on the cheek from both of us, we'll visit her…visit you…both…we'll visit someone. I'll just…hand it back to Manuel—South, whatever you want to call him, my brother, yeah, I'll hand it back to him. –North

Well, he passed out now, so I really hope to see you soon, Eliso, we really miss you. -South

Adios and take care,

A passed-out North and happy South Mexico

**Author's Note: Holy Crappola, you guys, thank you so much for your awesomely amazing reviews! You make me a happy hobbit!**

**-Epic Hobbit**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but here you go—again, thank you all for the amazing reviews and letters!**

**-Epic Hobbit**

_Hola Mexico! My name is Nevaeh, I'm Dante's friend! I want to know what you guys do for fun! Dante wants to know how your beaches are, he wants to visit one day. I would too! What is your favorite parts of Mexico?_

Gotta go, we're getting called to slay some demons!

Hola, Nevaeh!

It's finally a pleasure to meet you! I don't know if Dante told you our real names, but mine is Manuel Fernandez-Hidalgo, otherwise known as South Mexico.  
What do we do for fun? Well, when North and I aren't busy, I usually play cards with my hermano, walk, sometimes stop by and talk to the people, ya sabes, the usual. Truth to be told, I'm not a heavy drinker like North is, but I do take my shots of tequila once in a while. Mostly, my part of the country is more relaxed and laid back, there would be parades and music, and sometimes my brother and I join in. And the beaches, oh, I have Veracruz to help me with that, her place is full of beaches and traces of España's empire. In fact, Veracruz was the first place Spain landed on back when he first met Aztec Empire, at least that's what North tells me, I was too small to remember.  
Oh, if Dante wants to visit we would be happy to welcome him, and you, too! It's nice that you two want to come and visit, we would be most grateful, gracias!  
Lastly, our favorite parts of our place…that's a tough one, I like everything about our country, the natural structures, the architecture—everything. *laughs* You can't really pick a favorite when it comes to this.

Muchas gracias for your letter,

Manuel

PS: North is going to be answering the second letter, but it was fun writing to you, señorita~!

_Hola,  
*Sigh* Si North, Papi is treating me ok, this is what you always ask me when we start a conversation you ask that the only problems we've had is that his boss is trying to take my guns!...NO ONE touches my guns...and por favor, get some help so someone doesn't find you puking in a ditch and drunk out of your mind...South, please don't let him end up arrested like when I was visiting for Day Of the Dead...Ok, I'll visit next year than since it passed. The Rattlesnake round ups have started, wanna come here? Yup, Veracruz was flippin' out a 's happy now...I hope...and do you want me to just start calling you by you human names?_

Love ya,  
Eliso

Hola, Eliso,

Just glad that that gringo is treating you right, if he messes with my little brother or even Manuel, he's going to have to deal with me! Anyways, problems with your boss, huh? Same situation over here, ours won't stop spending money and putting Manuel and I in more debt as it is! Heh, you haven't changed a bit, I remember when you were pretty small and found an old gun Spain left behind in the basement and you practically didn't leave anywhere without it. Don't worry; I haven't been puking in ditches since last Christmas, okay? It was only that time, I can hold my alcohol, unlike England, but I can still hold it unless I pass my limits. The reason why you and Manuel had to bail me out of jail on Day of the Dead was because I caused an uproar and Argentina came to visit, insisting to drink my sorrows away and then I remembered Mom and Dad (Maya and Aztec Empire) and…yeah, that's when you two found me and Argentina in a cell. And we'll be glad if you want to visit us next year, I'll be glad to see you then.  
Rattlesnake Round-Ups? Sure, we'll go; you need help with those little critters anyway, right?  
By the way tell Veracruz that I'm sorry for freaking her out, and if I drunk-called her by accident, I'll be apologizing for that. Hell, I don't even remember what I said when I did that. But I'm glad she's happy, or like you said, I hope she's happy. If you want to, you can start calling me by my human name, or like when you were little and you called me and Manuel "Big Brother". Like I said if you want to.

Gracias for writing to us again, Eliso,

Rafael Fernandez-Hidalgo

PS: Don't worry, Eliso! I'll make sure Rafa won't end up drunk out of his mind, you can count on that! –Manuel.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating soon, I really am, but I'm back! :D Zhe Epic Hobbit will update sooner—or until these exams are over! *melts* but thank you again and a million times for your awesome reviews!**

**-Epic Hobbit**

_Hola!  
My name is Jasmyn! I saw his and I was like 'cool I get to ask my home country questions!' Anyways I just wanted to know how you guys felt about not winning the Fifa World Cup. Not trying to make you guys angry or anything just wondering. Love you guys! Mexico all the way! Adiós!_

Hola Jasmyn! It made Rafa and I really happy to see this letter, it really did! And about the World Cup, well, we were a bit sad that we didn't win, and don't worry about making us angry, it's okay. At least we got far during that time, the World Cup was a big challenge but who wouldn't take a challenge like that? And plus, its fútbol! Rafa and I would never back down on it!  
But in the end, we didn't win, for once Rafael didn't take it to heart that much, but it was a bit disappointing, on the other hand, like I said—we got far. There's always next year, so we'll work hard to win!

Muchas gracias and thank you for the letter,

Manuel

Hola,

Okay, so half of what Manuel said was true, I didn't get that mad, but yeah, it was disappointing not to win the Fifa…unlike España who was oh-so happy that he won…*eye twitch* But anyway, next year the winner will be us, you can count on it! Hopefully we'll bring the Cup home with honor! It's surprising that we got this question; you really made our day, Jasmyn, muchas gracias for that, en serio. Maybe this letter thing isn't a bad idea; you're an awesome person for asking us about fútbol, it's not every day I get to hear that.

Thank you for your letter y muchos abrazos!

Rafael

_The Seychelles _

_Hello Mexico! Both of you!_

I don't want to waste your time, so here's my point. In this letter is a magical rune that'll set off when you finish reading this sentence. What it does is send your underwear flying straight up. ;D

-Seychelles

…¿Que? –Rafael and Manuel

What the hell? This is more unexpected than the letter from Jennifer/Jenny! –Rafael

Dear Seychelles,

Gracias for writing to us, and hello to you, too but…we really don't know how to reply to your letter, although Hobbit's laughing on the floor when she read this. Our question is how come it sends our underwear flying and why? But say hello to Francia for me (tell France not to come over again…-Rafael)!

A very confused Manuel and Rafael

**A/N: I seriously had a WTF moment when I saw this letter…dear God, it's just…it was so random and it made my freakin' day! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: You guys have every right to be mad at me for not updating sooner. Every freaking right… DX but I shall try to make sure this story gets more updates and chapters, you can count on that! In zhe meantime… here's chapter nine :D**

**-Epic Hobbit**

_Hola Mexican brothers! Earlier Dante fell into a cactus plant while we were playing futból, so I, Nevaeh the BeastMode, get to write to you! I have discovered the answer to life! It is... *drum roll* *whisper* BBC Sherlock and 30 Seconds To Mars... Spread the word, but don't tell anyone who said this! They will come after me for revealing the information! Dante, quit whining, you baby. Holy Jared Leto! I gotta go, there's a very... "hairy man"... On my porch who needs some... Help with getting... Away... Adios amigos!_

Hola again, Nevaeh,

Okay, this is why one must be careful when playing futból, bad things can happen. One time we asked California if she wanted to play futból with us and she ended up breaking her wrist…Alfred was not happy about that… but anyway…  
_BBC Sherlock_? Is that a good show, or is it a show? Alfred's talked about it but we never really knew what it was so…forgive us for not knowing. Oh, you like 30 Seconds to Mars, too? I didn't know that, that's awesome! Don't worry, señorita, not a single word I say shall reveal it was you who told us! And "hairy man"? Is it a Bigfoot or a werewolf…?

Thank you for writing again,

Manuel

Nevaeh,

I understand your love for 30 Seconds to Mars, trust me, Manuel and I love their music—what? We don't _just_ like Mariachi music…those are lies; we love a lot of different types of music. Anyhow, _BBC Sherlock_…I think that's what England likes to see along with—what was the other show? _Doctor Who_? And for that fall Dante had on the Cactus plant…I suggest a doctor, some tequila and if there's no doctor, you're gonna have to pull those thorns out—that's why he's gonna need the tequila. Trust me; we won't reveal that it was you who told us the answer to life. Those secrets we keep very well hidden.

Muchas gracias for writing again,

Rafael

PS: What the hell—hairy man?

_So hi again! :) I was just wondering if you guys, you know like or love 3 someone. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Oh and what you guys do if Spain came to your country nakid riding on a unicorn, Poland made your Capitol Warsaw, America constructed a whole bunch of (like, a lot) Mc Donald's everywhere (also in your country), Canada gave YOU guys Justin Bieber and France decided to take a rape-cation in your country?  
With lots of titi sprinkles, Jasmyn (sorry for mah randomness, my sister has rubbed off in me) :)_

Dear Jasmyn,

Like someone? I don't think we do…but I had my flings, just not a solid love or like for anyone right now.  
…Now if España showed up naked and riding a unicorn_ hell will break loose_. I would be wondering, why the HELL is he naked and if he broke into my tequila stash, and with the unicorn…England must have had something to do with it. –Rafael

I would be a bit scared if Poland made our capitol Warsaw, it's just a small frightening feeling, but it would be so different…we like our capitol as it is.  
And if America constructed a lot of McDonald's…we would be in serious trouble…in more trouble than we already are. It's good to have a burger once in a while but we wouldn't let Alfred start building those McDonald's around here. Also, if Canada gave us Justin Bieber—a lot of people already like him so it wouldn't really make much of a difference except Rafael would be throwing a fit about it and…yeah… -Manuel

About France's rape-cation…

_**Fucking close the borders! **_-Rafael and Manuel

_Dear Mexicos-_

Hola again! Remember me? You should! We grew up together!... Well, between going back and forth between France and Big Brother Spain... Then Spain lost me to England...

Anywho! I kinda forgot, did you help me during the war...?

Hola, Dixie! How are you?

Of course we remember you, why wouldn't we? You helped me and Rafael play a prank on Romano that one time…I think that's how Rafael learned new words after Romano went on a cussing rampage. We missed you when Hermano España lost you to England, but at least we're still keeping in touch, no?  
About the war…I think we did, we sent you supplies, and then Rafael told me he gave you some pointers to counter attack the enemy when least expected—don't mistake that for a surprise attack, though. But I hope that did help, we're just sorry we weren't actually _there_; we kind of had a war of our own.

Take lots of care, and try to play a prank or two to England while you're at it,

Manuel

Dear Dixie,

You're like a sister to us, why would we forget you? And yeah, Spain lost you to Eyebrows…it was weird not having you around after that.  
Like Manuel said, we helped out; you still remember those pointers I told you about, right? The bait and hook attack? Hopefully you do. I hope they helped with your war, again, we couldn't be there with you since our boss back then decided to get us into yet another war…still a bit of trauma from that. Anyway—

Pull a prank or two sometime soon, if you need help with that, call us, esta bien?

Rafael

_Manuel and Rafeal,  
Yes, he is and even is he wasn't PLEASE restrain yourselves, we don't need any more wars what with ALL of the world's economies screwing up...Well, my economy is a bit iffy due to the fact that they're gonna start drilling a MAJOR oil shell they found so a lot of my land has been bought up and there's a bunch of people causing my smaller towns to explode but It's just another Oil Boom and pretty soon the towns will be abandoned when the wells run the IDIOTAS that are trying to drill want to use Fracking! The after math would be horrible but they don't care...We Can't Drink Money stupid people...that and my Capitol is having issues...An ever growing group os protesters has been camping outside because the damned officials of state won't listen to me pass the Gay Rights marriage law and end this stupid argument once and for all! Damn right I didn't!...but question, am I really THAT different from when I was a little kid or am I the same? The other states said I did a slight "180" after The Civil War...but can ya blame me? That's good to know. Yeah, he can hold a shot of whiskey, let alone tequila! Oh...but...what where they like?...Mom an Dad I mean...I've read as much as I could and looked up LOADS of stuff but...What where they like as PEOPLE? Really? Great! Ah, I love the round ups...so fun! Oh, she said it's fine! And that's she's glad you didn't get arrested again...Do you really mean that?...After I...Left. You said you didn't want to hear me utter "Hermano" again...Even though I'm older now...can we try to have things like they where before? I was only their for a meeting and I had heard the conversation and offered to drive...I'd like to...but do you want me to?_

Your Welcome,  
Eliso

Post Scriptum - Thank You Manuel!

Dear Eliso,

Don't worry, we'll restrain ourselves, there isn't going to be a war between us and Alfred anytime soon. Don't even remind us—the economies are a sticky subject to talk about, and that's good that you're about to drill an oil shell, I hope that works, hermanito! True, true, we can't drink money, but the thing is that people don't know that by damaging the economy or the land they're damaging us and themselves…humans these days. Oh, the Gay Rights Marriage? I've heard how that's working out, is it turning out good? Hopefully people learn a thing or two about equality, but it's their choice, y'know?  
I'll hand the rest of your letter for Rafa to respond, I hope you're doing alright, Eliso!

You're hermano,

Manuel

PS: De nada!

Eliso,

Truth be told, you're not really that different from when you were little to the state you are now, you've change, I know that, but not as much. Of course, a war changes people, but doing a "180" isn't usual, you just have a new perspective of everything since Alfred's Civil War, I hear about that—trust me Manuel and I hoped you were doing okay.  
Let's not forget that you also love to drink as much as I do, except you hold yourself back too much, but that's good, at least you still love tequila.  
Mom and Dad? Well, Maya Empire was very pacific, she only went to war when she had to and the great cities that she built were incredible, Mom taught us a lot, she was very smart, she had this deep connection with the earth; some said she even connected with our ancestors. You remind me of her, just a little bit, you always try to point out if there's something wrong in a situation or something like Mom used to do. I dunno, Eliso, one day she just disappeared and left us with Dad, we didn't find anything except ruins.  
Aztec Empire, on the other hand…I won't deny that he was a bit—fuck that, _very_ fierce when it came to wars, we inherited that from him. He enjoyed the human sacrifices a bit too much, to be honest, we're all a bid sadistic except I show it a little more than you and Manuel since I spent a lot of time with Dad talking about sacrifices and wars. But we all look like him, so no worries. He was actually nice, he would never let the enemy tribes near us and I would never forget the day he fought against Spain…I would never forget the last moments of that great empire's life. He fought for us, he never backed down and the look in his eyes—always fierce, he died with great glory.  
Shit…sorry I got this emotional—you tell anyone about this…don't, okay?  
So no worries about the round-ups, last time we helped Manuel almost got bitten by one of those things. But we'll be there!  
I mean it, I mean, you called Manuel and I "Big Brothers" so if you want to you can call us that again. Sure, after the gringo took you I…never meant it for you to not call me "hermano" ever again, I was sad that I was going to lose you and the others to him. It's up to you to call us whatever you want, like you said, you're older now, so it's your decision.

Thanks for writing back, Eliso,

Your brother Rafael


	10. Chapter 10

_Please stop sending your citizens over here to steal the jobs of the citizens  
of myself and my siblings. It's bad enough that Japan decided to open a few  
plants for Toyota and Honda within 200 miles of my house._

Also... do you two have Green Cards?

- Henry Ford Bonnefoy-Kirkland-Williams-Jones, a.k.a. Michigan

P.S.: Dad wants to know if he can unify the Californias. I guess he's back in  
Manifest Destiny mode... Something about "sea to shining sea" meaning the  
waters at the north and south ends of the Americas as well as the Atlantic and  
Pacific Oceans...

Dear Michigan,

We're not exactly sending our citizens over there—they go there because they think there might be a good future, and we can't really control it, truth be told, they think it's a bit better over there. Also, our boss won't really do anything to help our situation with y'know, the violence and stuff, but if it's bothering you, then, we're sorry, we can talk this out with Alfred or something.  
Of course we have Green Cards, how do you think we go to the World Meetings? We might be a country, but we also need our papers.  
And about uniting the Californias, Alfred already took half of our land, and sure, we're still keeping in touch with the state of California, but that gringo is _not_ touching our sisters, Baja California and Baja California Sur. We lost California, Nevada, Utah, most of New Mexico, less than half of Colorado and Wyoming in the Treaty of Guadalupe Hidalgo—_**not gonna happen**_. We're seriously gonna have a talk with Alfred about that.

Thanks for writing to us, and we'll see you in a World Meeting with US, sí?

Manuel and Rafael

_Michigan wants to know why your mother made those crazy calendars, especially  
the one that said the world would end last __December 21__. Don't blame this  
question on me... It's that damn Wolverine's fault._

_- Wilbur Wright Jones, a.k.a. Ohio_

Dear Ohio,

First of all, ¿que onda? What's up? And, ah, Maya Empire's calendars…see, the reason why they're so crazy is because the amount of detail on them, people couldn't really tell what she was trying to say until they actually figured out how. Also, she was kinda losing her mind when she made them, reason why she kept saying "It won't end…it won't end…" and then—POOF! She was gone. The one that ended on December 21, that's when she disappeared, so we were left with our Dad, Aztec Empire.

We hope that answered yours and Michigan's questions and/or doubts,

Rafael and Manuel

PS: That Wolverine…


End file.
